Return of my mom
by Alixzander GearHeart
Summary: I always wondered why I didn't look like the rest of my family or my sis rainbow dash. I finally get my answer at the summer sun celebration. This is my first full fledged fanfic please review. Also looking for OCs for next fanfic pm me
1. Chapter 1

It was just another tuesday. Not a monday. Not a Friday. A Tuesday. How could anything go wrong? Of course this is what happens when I decide to be self sufficient and go do my grocery shopping on my own for the first time ever. I mean even in college Fluttershy and my sister Rainbow Dash helped me go shopping. I don't know why i chose to go on my own this time. I just did.

Oh by the way, I'm Thunder Eclipse. The only alicorn not residing in canterlot right now. I live in a small but well stocked bookstore. I moved out of my old library to open up my own store after my first book hit the shelves: Dashing through life. I based this book off my sister. Unsurprisingly the audience ended up being mainly males.

Anyways today i had just finished moving into my new house and i needed to stock up on food. So since my sister wasnt around and i couldnt keep my wings down when Fluttershy was around(I uhhh have a very active writer's imagination *ahem*) i thought i could go out and buy it myself. Of course right about the time i was gonna take off, a royal carriage flew in and rammed me. I knew it wasn't their fault but it still hurt. They offered to pay for my groceries amd i graciously accepted. My paycheck didnt come in until the next week. In the front seat sat a regal alicorn who from descriptions given by books i assumed was the princess. I walked ip to her and looked at her.

"Excuse me miss but...Do i know you?" I of course though it strange how much she looked like me in shape anyway if not in care.

"I dont think so my little pony, but uhh what is yoir name?" That last part she said with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Well I'm Thunder Eclipse. Im glad to have made your aqquaintance." I said with my own air of regality. Uey if she thinks she can pull the 'im royalty' card on me im gonna do the same on her... even if i wasnt royalty.

"Oh uh hello..." she sounded nervous and scared all at once. I thought it funny but refrained from laughing at her. Instantly she quickly continued in a loud booming voice everyone could hear.

"Citizens of ponyville, this year i am holding my summer sun celebration here. Overseeing the preparations will be my student Twilight Sparkle."

The applause and cheer for these announcements was deafening. I couldn't believe my ears. My least favorite holiday here, just great fantastic. Oh well there was that prediction that nightmare moon escapes on the ssc. Who was it by...some solarus guy or other. Hmpf...maybe it will be interesting.

As i walk home, i see a man waiting at my door with what looks like a treasure chest. As i get closer i realize that it is a treasure chest. Filled to the brim no less.

"Hey whats goin on. Are you here to buy that library that im selling?"

"Why yes indeed mr. Eclipse. We would like to offer you these jewels for it."

"Excuse me but who is buying may i ask."

"Princess Celestia's student of course."

"Oh well then this sounds like a fair trade. Tell ya what. You can keep all the books in it too."

"Glad to know that you agree with us."

"I think that the good news is we're at an agreement yes."

"Well Mr. Eclipse here are your jewels... good day..."

As soon as they leave i go inside and drop my saddlebags. I look for my pet dragon Blaze. Yeah yeah yeah... its a cliche name. But hey whos original naming pets nowadays. He was actually more like an assisstant and the little brother i wish i had.

"Blaze.. Blaze where are you? I've got some jewels here for you!" As soon as i said jewels a small red ball of scales rushed dow the stairs.

"Jewels!"

"Yes blaze" i say as i levitate one over to him.

"Blaze write this down. 'Give Rarity cut of jewels and head over to sugarcube corner for lunch with the girls and big mac '."

"Got it boss."

"Good lets go then shall we?"

I fill up a saddlebag with the finest jewels and grab my alicorn express card on the way out. Who knows i could go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness dahling! Where did you find such pure gemstones?"

Rarity had been squealing in excitement for the past ten minutes. I had walked in and said i had a present for her in exchange for a new suit. Of course she didnt know that i would give her the gemstones. There was no way for her to know. However i almost thought about not giving them to her as i saw that new mare in town sitting among my friends. Surprisingly Mac had sat right next to her and was trying to make small talk. I almost burst out laughing.

"Hey Mac. You gonna ask her out or what?" I whispered this in his ear. To my satisfaction he grew even redder than he was which made everyone laugh once they realized what I'd asked him. Everyone except that twilight mare. Of course i wasnt paying attention and sat down right next to Fluttershy in the confusion. As soon as i realized this my wings went straight out and stayed there. I couldnt even fold them down. My face blushed bright red which caused me to go from midnight blue to dark purple. Of course everyone around the table was laughing again at this but i realized they had stopped looking at me when i turned around and saw fluttershy hiding in my mane with her wings quite stiff as well. That just caused some more intense blushing on my part while i tried to stutter out an explanation.

"Well she jus-just needed..uh needed... to umm...uh hi-hide that's all... there's nothing wrong with that."

"Aww shucks, give it up lover colt. There ain't nothin' you can do about it now."

"But it's n-not wha.. what it looks li-like..." i stammered trying to come up with an explanation.

"Shut it little bro. You can't hide anything from me. Im just surprised it took so long for you to notice her like this..." she smiled making kissy faces and singing that rhyme from when we were kids. Out of nowhere Fluttershy piped in.

"Ummm...Thunder...would you walk me home..." She said this in her cutest little voice so that my wings went rigid again. My face was by now completely red but i agreed anyway.

"Sure Fluttershy, why not." I looked outside and realized why she didnt want to walk home alone. It was raining.

"Did you really plan this out that well sis'?" I whispered angrily in her ear.

"What me, scheming? Oh you silly thing." She laughed aloud at that.

As I walked outside i realized Fluttershy was still on my back. I didn't mind it so I didn't say anything. Of course i used my magic to shield us from tue rain. I flew gently back to her house, which was quite difficult if you flew with rigid wings the wuole time. By the time we got to her house, she had fallen asleep. I figured I'd tuck her into bed and stay until the storm blows over. That shield took alot out of me. I doubt another trip would be a good idea. So I laid on the couch and created a heatshield to keep me warm.

"Goodnight Thunder..." I heard Fluttershy say before i passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I smell waffles? I can distinctly hear a waffle-maker beeping. As I open my eyes I realize I'm in Fluttershy's house. How did I end up with such a crick in my back? Ugh so many questions too early in the morning. Maybe I should just pretend to be asleep and watch Fluttershy make breakfast. I don't know why but I feel fine on this coutch watching her. Ya know maybe I should...no it would never work...maybe.

"Oh good morning Thunder. I hope I didn't wake you."

"It's no problem Fluttershy. Just make sure you don't sit on my wings."

"Oh im so so sorry." She honestly looked about to cry so i tried changing the subject. I felt guilty about not coming into the kitchen earlier so i decided to start there.

"So what are you making?"

"Oh just your favorite, waffles."

"Wait how did you know what my favorite food is?"

"Ya know that whole raincloud thing yesterday?"

"Of course."

"Well your sister and I, we kinda planned it. She said that i should make you carry me here and make you waffles when you woke up. Well actually she told me to do some other things too, but I was too embarrassed to do them after you had brought me home and tucked me into bed."

"Wait so you did this all for me?" I made a note to myself, 'get payback on rainbow later by getting Mac to tell her how he feels'. I mean I already told him how she feels, luckily he doesn't have wings or she'd know exactly how he felt all the time. I always wondered how she had never popped when he was around.

"Umm yeah...if that's okay with you..." she said in a voice quieter than any animal. She just gets cuter by the minute. Ya know, maybe i should ask her if she-

"May i speak to Fluttershy please. I need to check on preparations." That snooty purple unicorn was back. Great. As she came in i heard Fluttershy 'eep' in shock.

"Umm can you come back later please." Wow this was an assertive Fluttershy. I had never seen her tell anyone to go away ever. This was obviously a good sign for me. The unicorn stares behind me as if she didn't know where the voice came from.

"Oh uh sorry for interrupting."

She leaves quickly. I wonder why her face is red as she runs out the door when I realize that Fluttershy is sitting there next to me curled in my mane again. Well now I see why that unicorn may have felt awkward. I guess now was as good a time as ever to make my move.

Here we go then...

"Hey umm Fluttershy, i was wondering if you wanted to uhh, go on a date."

"Oh!" Her wings pop up. SCORE! Maybe i should start listening to my sister after all. She seems to have been increasingly right lately. "Uhhm...sure... where?

"I was thinking that we could go to that new night club. The one Vinyl runs, I think." I nervously sit there as I wonder if she'll be scared away because of all the tales of wild parties that lead to a lot more than two ponies bargained for.

"That sounds fun. See you at eight?"She lifts her head up out of my mane and gives me the most adorable look with those big blue eyes of hers.

"See you at eight. Till then." As soon as I rapidly spit out those words I almost dash out the door and begin to fly as high as I can go. I just keep on flying as I'm happier than I've ever been and i don't know why. Maybe my sister and our friends were right. Maybe I am in love.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you looking at me like that Rainbow?" I was kinda getting creeped out by the ear to ear smile on her face, although I'm pretty sure it was mirrored on mine. I had just told her I asked Fluttershy out.

"Thunder, youre going on youre first date, I'm just happy for you." Tears were actually welling up in her eyes. Ugh, i couldn't believe her.

"Rainbow, this isn't my first date you know. I've been on plenty of dates before."

"Well don't make yourself sound like a player. Besides you know what I mean." I nodded silently. Knowing that talking would probably cause me to blush even more than I was.

"This is the first date you're having with someone who could be yoir special somepony! Don't tell me you're not excited." With this she came and hovered inches away from my face.

"Heh heh... well... I never thought about it that way..." I said nervously. Of course I had thought about it that way. Maybe even had a couple fantasies or two, I still can't look at Fluttershy in a nurse's uniform without immediately having my wings go completely stiff, but nevertheless, I didn't want Rainbow to see how excited I was. Being my sister she'd hold it against me for the rest of my life. I mean I still have a house up in Cloudsdale for the weekends. If she told mom and dad about this, this weekend and all of them from here on out would be unbearable. All I could see was them coming over and asking if us two had decided when we were having foals. I knew this would embarrass Fluttershy more than me and i didn't want her to leave me over that kind of a comment.

"Well you're in luck little bro. Rarity still owes you a favor for those jewels. Let's go down to Ponyville and get you and Fluttershy some new party clothes. I'll go get Fluttershy while youre being measured. Be out by three, okay?"

"I'll be out by three don't worry." I gave her a reassuring look. She smiled and dashed off in the general direction of Flittershy's house.

"Well, I guess it off to Rarity's." I quickly prepared a spell and teleported.

The first thing I notice when I get there though is that that new unicorn is there. Well I guess I should probably get to know her as she wasn't going to be leaving it seemed.

"Excuse me miss but what is your name." Of course before she could answer Rarity piped up for her.

"Oh Thunder dear, I didn't notice your teleport. Please sit down. I'll be right with you. Oh and have you met Twilight Sparkle? She's the princess's personal student you know."

"Thank you Rarity, and Miss Sparkle it is a pleasure to meet you, you know for a second time today."

"Oh yes it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Since she was blushing I figured she remembered me from Flutterhy's house. This was only supported when she turned her eyes away. Then she looked as if she remembered something and had the giddy look of a schoolfilly in her eyes.

"Wait did you say you can teleport?"

"Umm...yeah. why?"

"I've been looking all over for someone who could teleport. I've been having trouble learning and I don't think I'll learn on my own. Do you think you can give me some pointers?"

"Uh sure. But not right now ive gotta hurry up here. Rarity I think I need to collect on that favor now."

"Why of course darling. Now what can I do for you."

"Well i need a new outfit for my date with Flutter-"

"You're going on a date with Fluttershy! I can't believe it. You have to give me all the details while I measure you."

"Okay okay." I said as i was magically transported over to a spot next to the mannequins. I decided to leave out the part about Twilight finding us though. I told her how I had tucked her in bed and stayed the night, and how I had woken up to Fluttershy making breakfast, and how she had all but said that she loved me too when I asked her out. Rarity listened intently as she used her magic to move measuring tapes around me. Before i knew it, it was five minutes to three.

"Oh geez Rarity are you almost done. Im supposed to be outta here by three."

"Oh dear you're very lucky I am quite done and you can go now. Don't worry about Fluttershy, I'll make sure her outfit is very pleasing, if you catch my drift." My face turned beet red as I'm sure all the blood in my body decided to move there. I luaghed nervously and said thanks. As I flew off I heard that Twilight pony yell, "Wait a minute he's an alicorn?" I laughed at the realization she hadn't noticed it before. Suddenly i realized that i had skipped lunch and started to fly over in the direction of sugarcube corner, Pinkie Pie always had something good to eat. Out of nowhere a decent sized weight crashed onto my back. I didnt pay attention to it because i figured one of the pegasi had fallen out of Cloudsdale again. I finished my trip to sugarcube corner and walked inside. Nobody but pinkie pie was there.

"Excuse me pinkie but can you tell me which pegasus landed on my back today." From behind the counter she peeked onto my back and her eyes got wide.

"Thunderyouhavetheprincess'sstudentonyourback!OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! Do you know what this means" of course i did. "Party time. We'll have a welcome to ponyville party tonight at eight!"

"Wait Pinkie Pie I have a date with Fluttershy at eight." I instantly covered my mouth while pinkie decided to shout it to all of ponyville. I heard lots of 'it's about time 's and 'good for him' and my favorite that caused my whole head to burn with embarrassment, 'oh i always knew they'd be special someponies'.

"Okay now that everyone knows why there's no party tonight how about tomorrow night Thunder."

"Sure, fine." These words were barely audible as I hid in the orange ring of my unsusal mane. I ordered two cupcakes to go and asked pinkie to get a hot chocolate for Twilight who was just starting to wake up. Pinkie ran off and Twilight silently mouthed the word thank you to me. Ya know, maybe she isn't such a bad mare after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight o'clock. Great just on time. I had picked up mynclothe earlier from Rarity's boutique and had been impressed. The suit had been made a dark black with orange lining, perfectly matching my mane with a midnight blue bowtie. I thought it looked good on me. As i nervously waited on Fluttershy's couch I couldn't help but think what Rarity had done to make it look 'pleasing'. As I thought about this i began to feel my wings stiffen. I had asked my sister how she had stopped her wings from doing that and she said she stretched whenever it started. I tried it and sure enough it worked. Suddenly I heard steps coming down the stairs and I got up from the couch. Flittershy was walking down in a light green dress that perfectly matched her love of nature and flowed with her as she moved in that cute little way of hers.

"Fluttershy you look amazing." I was satisfied to see her blush after i complimented her.

"Thanks Thunder, you look very handsome tonight." Now of course it was my turn to blush.

"Why thank you. So shall we get going?"

"Of course." She smiled at me and I got that feeling in my wings again. I watched as she began to fly off.

"Wait, Fluttershy we're not flying there."

"Then how are w-" she stopped short when she saw the carriage parked out front.

"I spared no expense." I smiled as I helped her in and told the driver to start up. We talked about her animals while we were riding and I found out just how she got her cutie mark. It was actuallyna lot cooler than how I got mine. About ten minutes later we arrived at the club. Vinyl had the red carpet rolled out that night and had sent me a letter asking me to be one of the celebrity guests at her first annual Pony Awards. Of course I had accepted graciously, but I hadn't told Fluttershy that this was a huge event. I hoped she wouldn't run away.

"Alright time to get out," I said. "Let's go and say hello to everypony."

"Okay. I hope Vinyl plays a slow song tonight." I smiled at the thought of her leaning against me as a slow romantic song played in the background. The door opened and I stepped out first, putting on my sunglasses and handing a pair to Fluttershy. She put them on, if still being a little confused. But of course I led her out. From all sides cameras flashed and i could see that Fluttershy was afraid. She instantly hid her face in my mane and I immediately put my wing around her. I walked as quickly as I could while signing autographs and stopping for pictures. This was my first big show, but it seemed that my nighttime energy made me the perfect pony for it. I picked Fluttershy up in my arms and flew inside up to my box seat. Wow, the construction ponies really outdid themselves. They had built a huge auditorium with a huge stage and tons of screens all over the place. All right next to Vinyl's club. I was highly impressed to say the least.

"Fluttershy I'm sorrynif i scared you back there. I just didn't want you to think I was one of those stallions who only goes on dates with mares because they're pretty. I wanted to share my first big night with you." I feel absolutely terrible for not telling her earlier. To my surprise she leans over and gives me a hug. I startnto sweatnat the thoughts going through my head. Her head began to slide up towards mine.

"It's okay Thunder, I'm happy that you picked me. I just forgot that you're a big celebrity now. I still hope this doesn't change anything." With that she kissed me on the cheek. We sat down as i heard a Familiar voice over the loudspeaker.

"LADIES AND GENTLECOLTS! WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL PONY AWARDS!" The applause was deafening. Every pony who was anypony and anyone else who could get in was here. That was half of all of equestria.

"I'm your host Vinyl Scratch. Tonight on the eve before the Summer Sun Celebration, we'll be giving out awards to the best ponies of all the industries. But first i want you to meet my co-host, and author of the soon to be major motion picture 'NightMare Moon Returns', Thunder Eclipse!"

Yet again the applause came loudly, if not louder than before.

"That's my cue. I'll be back in a few minutes. Your pet bunny Angel should be here anytime soon. I asked the others to pick him up on their way here. They should be here in the next few minutes or so. Bye."

"Good luck Thunder." She gave me yet another kiss as I prepared to teleport down to the stage. This time i wasn't surprised and I telepoted perfectly.

"Hello Equestria! It's great to be here. I'm so glad my old college friend here decided to invite here tonight. Shout-out to all you aspiring authors out there. I didnt become a sensation overnight. It took a night and a day." I got a good deal of laughter out of that one. But hey that was my job tonight.

"Oh Thunder, you always were a kidder. And I've heard you have many admirers too. What many of them want to know though is if you've already got a special somepony. So do you have a marefriend Thunder?"

"Vinyl that wasn't part of the plan."

"Well it is now, so tell us."

"Well uh, there is somepony I have here with me tonight. I don't know if she wants to be naked though, let me ask her." Just like that I teleported up to my box, seeing that the others had come during the opening.

"Fluttershy, I need you to come with me down to the stage to tell everypony that you're my marefriend."

"I'm your...your..marefriend?" She aked timidly. She acted like it was a huge thing. She silently walked over to me and nodded.

"Thank you Fluttershy." I teleported us down to the stage.

"Well looks like you brought her along with you down here Romeo. Say Thunder why don't you tell us her name."

"Well everypony this is Fluttershy." When I said her name she tried to hide in my mane yet again. She's really making a habit of this. But of course the audience just cried "awwwwwwwww..." in unison. I think this made her even shyer because she actually pulled my wing down over her and i had to wrap her in my arms to keep her from bolting.

"Well you heard it all you mares, my buddy is taken. Now let's take it to tonights first musical performance before we give out the best actor and actress awards. I give you 'Glitz n Glamour'."

As soon as she announced the name a curtain behind us came up and we walked offstage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Vinyl let's finish the show, its almost morning, and i know that_ you _don't want to miss out on the summer sun celebration."

"Alright then, lets get this show paacked up then." As we walk out we are greeted by a warm if tired applause.

"Hello everypony, and thank you for coming to my first annual Pony Awards. However there is one more award to hand out, i thought that he might not accept it if i told him about it. So without further ado, the best co-host award. Thunder Eclipse."

"What? No i can't accept this, oh alright then. Thank you everypony, but i couldnt be here without my driver Silver Reigns, thanks buddy, or especially without my very special marefriend Fluttershy."

"You heard it from his mouth not mine, and to all you ponies, goodnight."

With that everypony began to file out. I flew up to my box and met everyone there. I asked if everybody had a place to stay for the remainder of the night. The consensus was that we were all going to stay at the Alicorn Hotel.

"Fancy. You sure you wanna come Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Okay. Then everybody hang on. Im gonna teleport us there."

"Wait, please let me help Thunder." Twilight asked.

"Okay. Now listen closely, im going to tell you what my teacher told me, focus on storing ip the energy first, then slowly let it be put into the spell."

"Okay got it."

"Ready, 1...2...3!"

A moment later I was blinking my eyes in the lobby of The Alicorn Hotel.

"Excuse me rooms for seven please."

"But Thunder, there's eight of us."

"I know Rainbow but Fluttershy wanted to share a room."

Fluttershy's face turned bright red at this comment. Rainbow walked right over to her and whispered something in her ear which sounded like "Do exactly like I showed you and he'll be all over you." I figure I was close enough because Fluttershy's wings popped for the first time in a few weeks.

"You just be careful okay little bro." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Rainbow, i wouldn't do this to you if you were with 'him'."

Rainbow blushed furiously.

"Well i uh...ya see... well.. he... ugh just be quiet..." she looked over at Mac before she grabbed her room key from the concierge and ran upstairs.

"Hey Mac, i think you should probably make your move now."

Blushing he said, "Eeyup." He trotted after her once he grabbed his own room key. Everypony else grabbed their room key except me, Fluttershy, and Twilight. She had asked the concierge for the penthouse and he had gone to get the key. Fluttershy grabbed ours and waved it at me while I followed her up to our room. She was laying there on our king size bed seductively. Tonight was gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

It was only minutes away from the alignment of the stars. Luna was sitting back waiting to return to equestria so she could at long last stay with her son for longer than the time it took for him to be born and put into a family. She had missed so much of his life, and it changed her. As she had watched him grow and prosper over the years she had become a hateful creature. Her sister had made a coverup story when she banished her here for no good reason. Taking her husband, the love of her life, away forever was unforgivable. But making up a story where she had become a monster called nightmare moon, that added insult to injury. She would have her revenge on her sister. She would show her what a true monster was. All the seclusion and longing she had felt was gone. She was going to get back at her sister if it was the last thing she did. She had to find out what happened to Solarus first though. While she had seen the public announcement of his death, she had never felt the disapearance of his aura, it just weakened. Even now, it faintly beat somewhere in Equestria. Nightmare moon was about to make a comeback...

As seconds passed she began to feel the powerful magic take its effect, she was teleported straight to the place she had been banished. Her sister was waiting for her, sitting calmly.

"Where is he Celstia?"

"Luna, is that anyway to greet your sister."

"Where is he?"

"He who?"

"Where. Is. Solarus?"

"I thought you might ask that question. Luna I am sorry for what I did all those years ago. I felt I had to compensate for it. So I made a deal with your husband. He would he sealed away in the chambers from the castle ruins, and I would let you come out of your punishment early to have your foal. I told him that you would bring him out of stasis." Luna, upon hearing this began to feel ashamed of wanting to cause her sister harm. She just wished she had thought it through before she donned the NightMare armor that was her mother's. It could only be taken off with the elements of harmony, which of course her sister had lost.

"Wher..where are they?"

"The ruins are in the everfree forest outside of ponyville. You should be able to see your son on your way there if you hurry, his celebrity premiere ends soon."

"Thank you... Tia."

With that Luna flew off for ponyville, hoping to get there in time to see her son.

Sorry this is so short, but it is a necessary piece of info...


	8. Chapter 8

Wake up...wake up... I heard. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that i was outside floating. I looked over to the source of the noise. It looked like the picture of nightmare moon from my books. But those were just copied from fairytales. There was no way i could be awake or that this could be real. Yet here she was right in front of me.

"Hello Thunder. I am glad to see you again."

"What?"

"I'm glad to be home again...son."

My whole world began to reel. I thought i was gonna die, nightmare moon...my...mom.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

I opened my eyes again. But this time I saw Fluttershy lying next to me. I remember why we're in bed together and smile. I kiss her forehead.

"Happy summer sun, 'shy."

"Happy summer sun 'clipsy."

This was the first time anyone had used the second half of my name as a term of endearment. I kinda liked it. It was short and when she said it, it sounded like the cutest thing in the world. I have a movie coming out, I won an award, I probably set my sister up with a good stallion, and...I got the mare. So why couldn't I shake off the feeling that something was wrong? Just then our door burst open by a magic purple glow.

"Hey so I just got this letter from somepony named Blaze-oh my Celstia? I didn't know you were busy! I'm so sorry for interupting... Anyway here's the letter." She tried to walk out the door but hit it closed instead.

"Thanks Twilight, and next time why don't you knock."

"Oh, well um...uhh. i just ...it's urgent okay."

"Alright alright. And p.s. Blaze isnt a pony, he's my pet dragon that I won in cloudsdale when i was a little colt. Fluttershy, I know its warm in there, but could you kinda not hide in my mane. We both need a shower and I don't want you getting your mane tangle with mine."

"Well I'll see you two later then. Heh ahem. Bye." She walked out of the room with her face redder than ever. With her gone I decided that it was safe to check the sheets and go take a shower. Fluttershy looked like she had just gotten done with a long hangover so I asked her if she wanted to take a shower first. After she went to take a shower, i went to check the bed. Oh buck, was it a mess, I think that I forgot to do the one thing my sister told me to. Be careful.

"Oh well, no use crying about it now I suppose. We'll just figure it out later."

After Fluttershy came back she kissed me for at least a minute before she broke it off and said she'd drawn a bath for me. I kissed her back and thanked her. To think it took me twenty years to ask her out, and now we've gone from sweethearts to special someponies in a matter of hours. Maybe all that really awkward friendship over the years was our first dating cycle. I don't really know. But its the only explanation i have.

As i walk into the bathroom, the smeel of vanilla permeates the air. Oh Fluttershy, what else did my sister tell you about me...

I climbed into the warm water and began to use magic to make everything clean me. I washed off all the sweat and grime from the past few days. Then i got into the suit I had preordered for the summer sun celebration. As soon as I step into the room I see Fluttershy had put on a light white gown with blaco and orange trim. It matched my bowtie which was white with black and orange trim as well. She looked stunning in it.

"Wow, i don't know what to say. You look better than you did last night."

"Thanks, i asked Rarity if she could modify it last night to match your outfit. That is okay right...'clipsy."

"Yeah that's fine with me. Let's go then shall we."

"I'm really embarassed to say this, but I'm too sore to walk." Again, why wasn't I careful last night. This was absurd for me, I'm usually the hurt one not the hurter.

"Oh...uh sorry 'bout that. Here I'll carry you I guess."

"Thanks Thunder." She said as she looked down at the ground. I picked her up with magic and set her on my back. She was quite smaller than me, it seemed I had grown overnight, maybe this is one of those Alicorn growth spurts I read about. Anyway, she with her skinny physique was no trouble to carry. I walked out into the hall only to see my sister being carried the same way by Big Mac. I almost laughed out loud until I saw she was asleep.

"Saddle sore Mac?"

"Maybe." He shot me a wry smile that said it all. "You?"

"Maybe." I replied in much the same fashion as he.

We both walked along the hall waiting for each of tue girls to come out. We all headed outside to watch the ceremonies begin. However there was a problem, Celestia was nowhere to be found!

"Great now what?"

"I don't know Rainbow..." Just then a dark light appeared over the princess's balcony. It turned into the figure of...Nightmare Moon.

"Fools I have imprisoned your princess, and you will never see her again. Ah hahahaha..."

With a dark light she dissapears. Chaos immediately erupts. However, out of the ruckus i hear one voice.

"Everypony stop where you are."

Guess who just has to save her teacher...


	9. Chapter 9

"Everypony. My name is Twilight Sparkle. As many of you may know, I am Celstia's student. In my recent studies I have come upon a way to combat Nightmare Moon..." I snuck out while she was talking to the rest of the ponies. I had heard of the artifacts called the Elements of harmony, i had even found them when I came back from college in Canterlot. They were hidden away in a dungeon in the castle ruins. They had been placed around a statue of a stallion who looked like me. I figured it had been the unicorn land base 1000s of years ago. Now I understood though. It was an ancient armory for the royal family. I knew I had to go there, but I couldn't leave 'shy behind. Luckily my prayers were answered.

"Clipse...is everyrhing okay?"

"No 'shy, it's not okay...Last night I had a vision. In that vision, Nightmare Moon told me 'its good to be home...son.' I think that somehow whoever that is inside there, can tell me why I'm an alicorn, and no one else is. I...I know where the Elements of harmony are. But I can't give them to you right now. I've got to do this by myself. If I don't come back...I love you." I briefly said this as I ran off without hearing her reply. I just knew this pony behind Nightmare Moon would have the answers to my past. I had to get to her before all of Equesrtria did.

I teleported inside the dungeon where the Elements of Harmony were. They were still where I left them. I grabbed them one by one, turning them into wearable armor with magic. As soon as I put on the final piece, the king's crown, I felt a surge of power in me. All my previous power seemed miniscule in comparison. I felt like a sand grain in a tidal wave. I gathered up the smallest amountnof energy and teleported to the room i knew she would be in. The room of the stone stallion.

As soon as the spell faded from my vision, i was able to see nightmare moon standing over the body of a stirring stallion. Where there had once been a unicorn statue there was a living breathing stallion. I just stood there gawking until i heard a voice ring out.

"What, do you not recognize your own mother?"

"Luna, is this the colt you were telling me about?"

"Yes yes it is. Thunder, will you please come over and say hello to your father?"

"Mother...father...no, you can't be...mom and dad are up in cloudsdale, retired."

"They never told you did they?"

"Tolde me what?"

"Thunder, you were adopted."

"No, you.. you abandoned me...you didn't want me... you didn't care..."

"Thunder, if I could turn back time, I'd take you back, but my sister banished me to the moon for a millenium. If I kept you there tou would not have the life you have now. Please forgive me."

I hated to agree with her but she was right. On the moon there aren't other foals, there weren't any books to write, but most of all there was no Fluttershy.

"I..I ...forgive you...but my friends are on their way to destroy you, with these elements of harmony." I gestured to my alicorn armor.

"Do not worry my son, it cannot hurt me, just rid me of Nightmare moon. Now i want you to make false copies of those to put in the room where you found them. After that you will use the real ones to free me. Then I will put on a show for your friends. We will discuss everything else later."

I did as I was told and teleported home to wait for the news. Of course the news came too me within the hour. I figured as much as it was going to he revealed I was royalty. I already looked the part. The elements of harmony on me looked quite like my mother's tira and hauberk look on her. At about 5 o'clock that evening, I was called down by my friends who were wearing my copies. I almost told them when they asked me what happened. Instead I lied and said it came with alicorn maturity. Of course they all believed it.

I was taken to the rooms of my newfound mother and father. I still didn't know how i would ever associate them with parents. But it was a start. We walked to the balcony and met a waiting Celestia.

"Ponies of equestria, I am proud to welcome back my sister and her husband, my former assistant."

"Thanks Tia, I'm glad to be home again. But i think it's time we introduce the newest royal alicorn. Say hello to my son, heir to the throne, and esteemed writer, Thunder Eclipse."

End 1st fanfic

Im gonna start workng on a new fanfic soon, this one wont be rushed. Any OCs you guys want you can post in the reviews. Or p.m. me. I need a name for fluttershy and eclipse's kid and rainbow and mac's kid...best name regardless of gender wins. Deadline for submission is june 5th. Theyll be a whole call for them out in a little while. Please OCs will be written in my style, but names will belong to you. I dont own hasbro or my little pony. If i did, thunder eclipse would be in the series


End file.
